coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Violet Wilson
Violet Wilson is a fictional character in the British soap opera Coronation Street. She was portrayed by Jenny Platt. She is an attractive, polite character, however with the tragic occurrences in her life, she often finds it difficult to be particularly happy. It was stated by Violet early on, that she had left home at a young age to live with an older, dominant man. Overview Violet first appeared on 8 October 2004, as a barmaid in the Rovers Return and is a former pupil of Ken Barlow when he was a teacher at Weatherfield Comprehensive and on occasions calls him 'Sir'. Violet befriended teenager Katy Harris and is good friends with Sean Tully, whom she knew before moving to Coronation Street. Relationship with Jason Grimshaw Violet entered a relationship with Jason Grimshaw. Jason's mother, Eileen Grimshaw found Violet a pleasant young woman, and enjoyed living with her. The relationship broke up twice, firstly when Violet was seduced by Charlie Stubbs, and later when Jason had an affair with Sarah Platt. Relationship with Jamie Baldwin Violet later turned down an unexpected proposal from Jason, and began dating Jamie Baldwin. After moving in with Jamie, she began to have her doubts about his loyalties in September 2006, with him spending more time with Sean, than her. She thought Jamie was interested in Sean and asked Sean to find out if Jamie was gay. Sean later discovered Jamie was in love with his step-mum, Frankie Baldwin, but did not tell Violet this. The relationship later finished, without Violet knowing of Jamie's affair. First Pregnancy On 11 December 2006, Violet found out that she was expecting Jamie's baby. Thinking he was single, she told Jamie that she was pregnant and he told her that he was having an affair with Frankie, much to Violet's disgust. Violet was upset further when she discovered that Sean knew about Jamie's feelings for his stepmother. Violet suffered an ectopic pregnancy on New Years Day 2007, and had to have emergency surgery to remove the tube and the baby. She was told that she had a reduced chance of conceiving. Second Pregnancy While drunk, Violet and Sean Tully made a pact - if they were both single and childless by 30, they would have a child together. Violet pondered over this, and agreed to try for a child together immediately, due to Violet's reduced fertility. In July 2007, Violet found she was expecting Sean's baby. When Violet told Sean Tully, he was thrilled that she was going to be a mother. Violet made him keep it secret for the first 12 weeks but Sean was so excited about Violet's pregnancy, he told Jamie. Violet was angry and upset when she found out. In October 2007, Sean tricked his boyfriend - sonographer Marcus - into telling him that Violet was expecting a baby boy. He wanted to know the sex of the baby but Violet didn't. He told Jason and Jamie about Violet expecting a boy and Jason accidentally let slip to Violet the sex of the baby. Violet was furious with Sean for betraying her and making her feel worthless. It soon occurred to Sean that Violet was planning to bring up their baby without him, and when he confronted her about being pushed out, she told him that she saw him as the donor, not the father. Upset, he warned Violet that he would take legal action, and she walked out in a rage. Violet and Sean later apologized to one another and the friendship is rekindled. Reconciling with Jamie Baldwin After Violet went with Jamie to his mum's wedding, there seemed to be an attraction between them. Especially when he hugged Violet after the wedding. They also didn't mind being mistaken for a couple. During one night out, Jamie, Steve and Lloyd were going to go to a 'singles' bar. Jamie tried to stay as long as possible with Violet at the pub. When the taxi finally came, Jamie and Violet kissed each other goodnight. That was the re-start of their relationship in which they agreed to bring Violet's baby up together. On Friday 22 February Violet gave birth to a boy - whom she named Dylan - whilst in the Rovers with Sean by her side. She was not happy about the situation as Jamie wasn't present but he was moving some of their belongings down to London. Sean bonded with Dylan and was ecstatic to be a dad but Violet, however, was sad that Sean bonded with the baby since she couldn't take Dylan away from him. Arrival of Violet's Sister Lauren arrived in Weatherfield after spending time in Ayia Napa and immediately set her sights on the eye-candy of the Street. Violet wasn't happy to see her and struggled to tell her about her pregnancy situation. Violet lied to Jamie about the money Sean gave to Violet for a deposit on the recently vacated Number 12 Coronation Street, saying that Lauren gave it to her instead. Departure On 29 February, Violet proposed to Jamie. A thrilled Jamie accepted straight away. Jamie and Violet made plans to leave Manchester with baby Dylan but as they did, Lauren had alerted Sean. Sean frantically tried to stop Violet and Jamie leaving but failed. Violet and Jamie drove away. Later on, they were driving along the motorway. Sean called Violet on her phone. Violet threw her phone out of the car window onto the motorway to ensure that Sean could never contact her again. Jamie and Violet were last seen speeding off along the motorway to their new life in London, leaving Weatherfield, Sean and Lauren behind. Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Articles requiring cleanup